Tears of the Fallen Moon
by Sybrant
Summary: A Fan Made Bleach Arc about the Moon Clan's revenge against Soul Society and Karakura Town got caught up in the middle of this. Starring Kurosaki Ichigo and Orihime Inoue and introducing new characters that will surely grow on you.
1. Chapter 1: Hair Like Fire

Tierra de Exilios (Wasteland of Exiles) a place between Soul Society and Hueco Mundo where banished shinigamis came to dwell in the wrath of the desert and to die from the hollows that co-exist.

In an underground hideout…

"Is the portal ready?" Said a man in a black cloak imprinted with a moon symbol, his face hidden in the shadow.

The woman nodded. Behind them were 3 more people wearing the same black cloak.

"Get ready for our escape to Karakura town." She grinned.

**Chapter One: Hair Like Fire**

Ichigo and Orihime stood gazing at the sun set from the balcony of their school.

"Geez! it's no fun at all, Rukia went back to Soul Society for a mission with that Renji. Ishida said that he'll be gone for a while and Chad is busy training elsewhere. Everyone's busy busy busy…" Ichigo sighed.

"Well… that leaves you and me, Orihime." He looked at Inoue who started to blush.

"Ku-Kurosaki-Kun, we'll find better things to do together!" She said cheerfully.

It was another cloudy afternoon in Karakura town when suddenly a new evil emerges from the unknown space.

"Inoue, did you sense that?" Ichigo said calmly.

"Yes… their too many." Inoue gasped.

"Don't be scared… I'll finish them off in one blow." Ichigo smiled as he transforms into his shinigami form and then leaped towards the orange-blue sky.

Orihime stood still as Ichigo left. Her hand placed on her chest.

"Be safe… Kurosaki."

Ichigo hurries to the park where he felt the hollows presence.

"Huh?!" He then noticed that a group of hollow was after a girl.

"Don't worry! I'll save you–" Ichigo then froze as he saw the girl leaped through the air wearing a ragged black kimono.

"A… shinigami?!" He said to himself as he watched the girl with long red hair that danced with the wind as she moves. He saw her slash and pierced through hollow after hollow.

Her silver eyes met his.

"Come forth… Twilight Moon." Her zanpouktou shimmered brightly and blinded Ichigo. When he was able to open his eyes he noticed that the hollows were gone.

"What the–"

She suddenly faints. Ichigo hurries toward her and grabs her by the waist.

"Idiot... acting tough eh." Ichigo gazed upon her face. He noticed that she was worn out and beat-up badly.

"Moon…" She had little strength in her to point at the rising moon and then she fell unconscious again.

Meanwhile…

The exiles from Tierra de Exilios have emerged from the portal entering Karakura town.

"Finally, some fresh air." The leader said. His identity was still hidden under a cloak.

"We managed to get out of the portal. But we lost the others." The woman said, she then reveals herself. Her wavy sapphire hair and silver eyes shimmered under the moonlight.

"Saphira."

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2: The Moon that Heals

**Chapter Two: The Moon that Heals **

Ichigo brought the unknown girl to Orihime's house.

"Inoue, can she stay with you for a while until she fully recovers?" He asked Inoue who was still curious about the girl lying on her bed.

"Okay." She said softly.

"Kurosako-kun…" Inoue then bit her lip.

"Yeah, Inoue." He looked at her.

"No-nothing. See you tomorrow."

"Okay then, later Inoue." Ichigo disappears in a flash. Inoue stares at the nothingness and then takes a deep breath.

"I better not tell him how I feel." Inoue then closes the door.

Later that night, it was a bright full moon and this had an effect on the mysterious girl resting on Inoue's bed. Her injuries were recovering fast and she slowly regains consciousness.

She opens her eyes and gets out of the bed. Just in time Inoue entered the room to check up on her.

"Your awake –"

"Twilight moon." The girl said.

In a split second, Inoue was blasted through the wall.

"Who are you!" The unknown girl charged at Inoue with her silver zanpakuto.

"Santen Kesshun!"

Inoue was able to block the attack with a barrier but it pierced through her shield and stabbed her.

She then spits out blood. In her mind, she didn't want to disappoint Ichigo who has always been there to save her, this time she would be the one to save herself.

"I won't let Kurosaki-Kun down!" She grabbed the Zanpoukto that pierced through her.

"Koten Zanshun!" Inoue counter attacks which blasted the enemy out of the house.

Inoue manages to stand on her feet and immediately heals her injuries. She then runs outside but the enemy had already fled.

From a distance, the red haired girl had recovered her badly injured arm from the moon's light.

"Impossible! A human with such powers?" She was referring to Inoue's ability which nearly killed her.

"There you are…" A woman with sapphire hair appears behind her.

"Saphira!"

"I've been looking for you, sister." Saphira said.

"I got caught up by a group of hollows and –" She was not able to explain herself when Saphira grabbed her neck.

"I will not listen to your excuses, Scarlet! You should have stayed close with the group while entering the portal. We can't afford to lose more of our clan members… remember we are the last of what's left of the Moon clan."

Saphira's grip tightens on Scarlet's neck.

"Sister… I can't breath." Scarlet said while trying to catch her breath.

"Let's go." Saphira let goes from strangling her sister.

Scarlet takes a quick glance on the moon and remembering Ichigo all of a sudden.

"He reminded me of..." Tears stared to fall on her cheek. Saphira noticed but pretend to not have heard a single word.

That night marked forth the start of the Moon Clan's revenge against Soul Society getting Karakura Town in the middle of this trouble.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3: Clash! A Counter Attack!

**Chapter Three: Clash! A Counter-Attack! **

The next day Ichigo dropped by Inoue's house and noticed that the house was messed up.

"Inoue, what happened here? Where's the girl? " He asked while searching the house.

"She attacked me last night." Inoue's said.

"She what!!" Ichigo was shocked to hear what she told him but he noticed the blood stain on her shirt.

"She's gonna pay for this!" He said bluntly while clutching his fist.

"Kurosaki-Kun!" Inoue pointed at the sky.

"She's back."

Scarlet stood in the air looking down on Ichigo and Inoue.

"I knew I'd sense your riatsu here." She giggled.

"You'll pay with what you did to Inoue!" He transformed into his Shinigami formed and charged at Scarlet but she effortlessly blocked Ichigo's attack with her silver zanpakuto.

"So you're the shinigami of this town… am I right, Ichigo?" She backed off a little from Ichigo.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, substitute-shinigami. And who might you be to create such ruckus in my town?" He pointed his zanpakuto at her.

"I'm Scarlet of the Moon Clan and we came for our revenge against Soul Society." She said.

"Soul society?" Ichigo's eyes widen.

"Kurosaki-Kun, behind you!" Inoue shouted as a direct attack from behind him was commenced. Ichigo was able to dodge the attack that nearly got him.

"I see you've got some skill, shinigami-kun." Saphira interrupted the scene.

"Sister! Don't kill him!" Scarlet was furious.

"So this is the guy you were referring to that looked like your former fiancé Ashi –" She wasn't able to complete the name as Scarlet attacked her sister but Saphira dodges.

"Don't you dare mention his name!"

"I hate to interrupt you both but I'm not allowing you to enter soul society, you'll have to go through me first." Ichigo took his stance.

Saphira appeared behind Ichigo without him noticing and she was able to cut his kimono as he flew away from her.

"You're going to lead us the way to Soul Society, substitute shinigami!" Saphira released another attack on Ichigo but he pierced through it.

"You won't stand a chance against me." She unsheathes her zanpakuto. It was the same as Scarlet's silver zanpakuto.

"Take this!" She unleashes a white blast towards Ichigo who tried to block it but it blew him away.

Ichigo manages to get back on his feet and counter attacks Saphira zanpakuto. He tries to cut her but she was able to block his attack and their swords create a friction.

"You know, shinigami-kun. Once your sword touches my silver moon zanpakuto, it absorbs your riatsu and unleashes a powerful attack." She pushes him aside and unleashes a much powerful attack which blasted Ichigo. Saphira was about to make the final blow but Scarlet got in her way.

"Sister, no! We didn't come here to kill him, we came for her power." Scarlet then looks at Inoue who was clueless. She then shunpos behind Inoue and knocks her out.

"Let's go." They both disappeared with Inoue, leaving Ichigo badly injured.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4: Eyes of Rage and Fury

**Chapter Four: Eyes of Rage and Fury **

Ichigo slowly opens his eyes to find himself resting in a room. Beside him was Tessai, a tall and muscular man working for the Urahara Shop. He was putting some bandages on Ichigo's injured arm.

"Don't move." He looked at Ichigo with his usual stern look.

"Eh… How did I get here?" Ichigo asked while staring at the ceiling.

Tessai told Ichigo that he found him beat up to a pulp beside the Karakura River. He was half past dead if it weren't for him who immediately healed some of his minor injuries.

"Inoue!" He got up from the bed but Tessai grabbed his arm and forced him back to lie down.

"She's been captured by them." He said as Ichigo resisted against his grasp.

"Idiot! How can I rest knowing that Inoue's been captured again... who knows what they'll do to her! I need to go –" Ichigo struggled to break free but Tessie knocked him off cold.

"You're annoying…" Ichigo fell unconscious again.

"You don't know what you're up against, Ichigo." Tessai left the room leaving Ichigo drooling in his sleep.

Meanwhile…

In an abandoned warehouse that eventually became the Moon Clan's official headquarters. Inoue was tied up and was on her knees. In front of her was a man cloaked in black with a moon symbol, the hood was covering his face. Behind them were Scarlet and Saphira, and two more members of the moon clan who was hidden in the shadows.

"Stand up, human!" Saphira ordered Inoue.

"Saphira, there's no need to be rude to our guest." The cloaked man said as he walked towards a trembling Inoue.

"Don't be afraid. I heard that you've got an amazing ability, am I right my child?" He said as his burnt hand stretched out to reach Inoue's soft cheek but she shrugged off.

She refuses to speak. Saphira was annoyed with Inoue's faint expression and then slaps her.

"Did I tell you to lay a hand on her?!" The cloaked man let them sense his murderous riatsu which terrified them all.

"Sorry, master." Saphria and the rest of them bowed down to him.

"Where were we? Yes… let me show myself to you, my child." He takes off his cloak and reveals his burnt and disfigured body. An image of a painful and suffering man that was about to die with such burden. Inoue was surprised to see him in such condition. She was even more frightened by this.

"You see… this is the curse brought upon by the wrath and rage of Soul Society against our Clan! Do you see the monstrosity they've done to me?!" He grabbed Inoue's arm.

"Look at me." He said but she refused to look at him.

"Look into my eyes!!" He growled. Inoue slowly looks into his bleeding crimson eyes.

She was brought to a world of fighting and deaths. Many shinigami that battled each other in the dead of night and numerous slaughters were shown before her very eyes. It was a glimpse of the fall of the moon clan and how they were banished to suffer in Tierra de Exilios for hundreds of years. Inoue snaps out of the vision that she saw from that man's eyes and then falling on her knees, crying.

"Stop it, please. I'll do as you wish." She cried as if empathizing the hurting of the man that stood before her.

"I want you… to restore me again." He said calmly.

Inoue was trembling in fear. She looks at Scarlet and got back to her feet.

"Sōten Kisshun_" _She raised her hands toward him and lets out a yellow barrier that surrounded him. The barrier was slowly restoring him to his old form. Saphira and the rest of the Moon clan were shaken to witness such power.

Scarlet was the one who sensed Inoue's power from when they first battled the other night. She sensed that Inoue was capable of negating events inflicted upon anyone thus restoring it to the time before the damage was caused.

The leader of the moon clan couldn't help but to laugh horrifyingly through out the night. He knew that his plans were about to take place and his revenge against Soul Society has just begun.

To Be Continued…


End file.
